The Tenth Great Expedition (Map Game)
At the beginning of the 22nd century, the human race begins its most trying quest yet: to venture beyond the blue marble of Earth and settle on other planets and moons. Take control of a country or company and take to the stars - while not forgetting about the planet the human race calls home. Rules #Be plausible. #Read the backstory for more information about the setting. #Not everyone can have a stable nation-state or a profitable company. There will be times of weak leadership and times when profit will not flow as easily as we believed. . #Do not violate the already established canon. #No handwavium is permitted. #Atomic Rockets are your best friend. Use it to learn more about how realistic developments in technology, and possible ways to get around from planet to planet in the Solar System and interstellar space. #The algorithm is the God of War. This means every battle is to be decided in the algorithm. #Moderators have the final say in the issues of the game. #Have fun! Moderators Creator - NathanialPrice Head Mod -''' 'Mod -' 'Mod - ' 'Map Mod -' Map Other Maps Mars Ceres Ganymede Io Europa Callisto Titan Enceladus Mercury Nations North America * United States of America - * Canada - * Mexico (large scale civil unrest) - ** `Baja California - ** `Yucatan - * Cuba - * Haiti - * Dominican Republic - * Jamaica - * Confederation of the West Indies - * Belize - * Guatemala - * Nicaragua - * El Salvador - * Costa Rica - * Panama - South AmericaEdit * Colombia - * Venezuela (Civil War) - * Suriname - * Guiana - * Brazil - * Argentina (large scale civil unrest) - * Patagonia - * Ecuador - * Peru - * Chile - Europe * Italy - * Spain - * Portugal - * France - * Belgium - * Netherlands - * Germany - NathanialPrice * Switzerland - * Austria - * Poland - * Ukraine - * Belarus - * Bulgaria - * Romania - * Serbia - * Boznia and Herzegovina - * Macedonia - * Croatia - * Montenegro - * Greece - * Finland - * Sweden - * Norway - * Denmark - * United Kingdom - * Ireland - * Russia (large scale civil unrest) - Asia * Afghanistan (failed state) - * China - * Mongolia - * Tibet (Civil War)- * Uyghurstan (large scale unrest)- * Taiwan - * Korea - * Japan - * Philippines - * India - * Pakistan (small scale unrest) - * Nepal - * Bhutan - * Myanmar - * Thailand - * Laos - * Cambodia - * Vietnam -Bibleboyd316 * Malaysia (military coup)- * Indonesia - * Kazahkstan (Civil War) - * Turkmenistan - * Uzbekistan - * Azerbaijan - * Georgia - * Turkey (minor insurgency) - ** `Turkish Kurdistan - * Kyrgyztan - * Tajikistan - * Armenia - * Iran - * Iraq - * Syria (Failed State) - * Kurdistan - * Saudi Arabia - * Israel and Palestine - * Jordan - * Lebanon (Failed State) - * Kuwait - * Yemen - * Oman - * Bahrain - * Qatar - * United Arab Emirates - Africa * Egypt - * Libya - * Sudan - * South Sudan (Failed State) - * Darfur (Civil War) - * Ethiopia - * Eritrea - * Nigeria - * Somalia (Civil War) - * Somaliland - * Democratic Republic of the Congo (Failed State) - * Republic of the Congo - * South Africa - Orwell i guess * Tanzania - * Kenya - * Uganda - * Rwanda - * Namibia - * Algeria - * Tunisia - * Morocco - * Mali - * Niger - * Angola (Failed State) - * Benin - * Bostwana - * Zimbabwe (Failed State) - * Bukina Faso - * Burundi (Failed State) - * Cameroon (Civil War) - * Ivory Coast - * Sierra Leone (Failed State)- * Liberia - * Central African Republic (Failed State) - * Chad - * Djibouti - * Equatorial Guinea - * Gabon - * Gambia - * Ghana - * Guinea - * Guinea-Bissau - * Lesotho - * Madagascar - * Malawi (Failed State) - * Mauritania - * Mozambique - * Senegal - * Swaziland - * Togo - * Zambia - Oceania * Papua New Guinea - * Australia - * New Zealand - Companies * Alphabet Inc. - * SpaceX - * IBM - * Hewlett Packard - * Apple - * Microsoft - * Samsung - *AT Internet- *Eutelsat- *Technicolor SA- *BASF SE- Game '''2100 (Begins when 5 players have signed up) Category:Space Category:The Tenth Great Expedition (Map Game)